


amnesia

by aprhrodite



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Nancy Drew (Video Games), Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprhrodite/pseuds/aprhrodite
Summary: After his accident, Frank can't remember anything, or anyone, including the presumed love of his life.





	

Once, when she was nine, Nancy fell out of a tree whilst spying on her rather boring neighbors. She remembered being in a lot of pain, feeling the stinging rush through her body, the endorphins frantically trying to aid her discomfort. She remembered glancing down at her twisted arm and wondering if anyone would find her outside or if she’d be stuck there forever.

Luckily enough, Hannah had been watching. It took less than ten minutes for the ambulance to arrive, sending Nancy straight to the River Heights hospital. The EMTs had been particularly nice to her, and since she had received a heart dose of morphine, the pain had subsided.

After surgery, it was a quick healing process with an inconvenient cast that got in the way with a lot of her sleuthing abilities, but she got out of piano practice for awhile, which was enough to please her while simultaneously upsetting her mother.

Nancy tried to think back to the moment lying in the grass, her arm bent back morbidly, bone stuck out of her skin. The pain had been excruciating, not to mention the blood was pooling around her head making her lightheaded and dizzy. At nine years old, she figured she’d never feel pain like that again.

But she was absolutely certain the pain she felt now was far worse than falling out of a tree and breaking an arm.

She stood in the desolate hospital room, trying hard not to think about Joe’s crumbled figure outside, head thrown in his hands, chest heaving with heavy sobs. Instead, she looked at Frank, who was sitting up against one of the walls, supported by his hospital bed, fiddling with his bracelet.

“Frank?”

It took a second for his eyes to meet hers, but his gaze was unfamiliar. He scanned her body, eyes strained, veins popped out on his forehead, and she felt her insides break. She didn’t dare say anything again. Her voice was already shaky and tired and she was already trying so hard not to cry in front of him. But she couldn’t help but choke at the idea that he was searching her face for some sort of recognizable feature.

Three hours ago, he woke up from a coma.

Three hours ago, he didn’t even recognize his own brother.

And right now, he had no idea who she was.

**Author's Note:**

> here i am, finally posting the first of the works on ao3. special shoutout to androgenius for inspiring me everyday.


End file.
